Mistake
by Shizaya1398
Summary: It was a game, just a game...a game that both of them had lost.../lots of yummy angst/romance/drama/little ooc/AloisCiel/some ClaudeAlois/ PLEASE READ!/ Review, favorite, alert!/ story better then summary!
1. Forced Sleepover

Alois let out a long sigh as he laid back against the carriage seat; it was a content sigh as he neared the younger earl's manor. Things had gotten quite boring at his own manor, so he thought this would be a good time to piss off a certain blue haired child. The young Earl of Trancy moved his fingers threw his light blonde hair as he watched the town go by. He simply scoffed and went back to twirling the bluebell flower he had between his finger tips. An evil looking smirk spread across his face as the carriage was stopped and his door was opened. He stepped out of the carriage with his brown high heel boots making a light "clack" sound as they hit the ground.

"Let's go." Alois ordered the demon butler as he started towards the stairs of the manor. Claude bowed as he followed his young master to the door. Alois kept the bluebell tightly closed between his finger tips as he knocked loudly on the door. For the past few days he had been bored out of his mind so this would certainly cheer him up. Annoying Ciel was one of his favorite activities which always guaranteed some kind of entertainment.

"Hello Earl Trancy, how may I help you?" Sebastian asked as he answered to the guest of the Phantomhive manor.

"I came to see Ciel" Alois said, as he smiled slyly up at the other demon butler. Claude stood behind his young master as he kept his eyes locked on Sebastian.

"The Young Master is busy with paperwork at the moment, you could come over an…" Sebastian wasn't able to finish his sentence before he was pushed aside by the young Earl. Alois started off towards the stairs, the sound of his boots hitting the floor filled the seemingly empty mansion.

"All I hear about him is how well he does in his damn work; I'm bored out of my damn mind so he can afford to take a break to play with me!" Alois started to climb the stairs.

"Claude, you just do whatever with Sebastian. Both of you just stay out of my way" Alois said, as he leaned against the railing to yell down his orders to the butlers. He hardly heard the "Yes your highness" from Claude followed by an emotionless expression as he started walking towards the other young earl's office. Alois didn't even bother knocking as he grabbed the knob and swung the office door open, revealing Ciel sitting in his office chair staring intensively at the paperwork in his hand. The sudden slam of the open door made Ciel look up in alert since he knew none of his servants would do something so abrupt like that….well…maybe Pluto would.

"Hey Ciel!" Alois said in a cheerful tone as he walked towards the boy's desk. Ciel scowled at him as he put his paperwork back down on the desk.

"What do you want Trancy? More importantly, how the hell did you get in here?" Ciel asked angrily, it was the only emotion he would really show and this emotion was always saved up for the blonde haired teen.

"Your demon let me in" Alois said, as he sat up on the edge of the wooden desk. He crossed his legs which were only covered by a pair of forest green shorts, black knee high stockings, and a pair of brown high heel boots with green lace. Ciel laid his cheek on his fisted hand as he glared at the older male. He had made a mental note to order Sebastian under any circumstances never to let this boy back in his manor again.

"Get out Trancy. I have work to take care of" Ciel said fiercely, as he used his free hand to pick up his paperwork again. He gasped when it was suddenly taken from him and thrown up in the air. Various papers scattered across the floor as the young boy stared wide eyed at the sudden action.

"You can afford to take a break; I'm so bored I feel like I'm going to die! Come play with me." Alois said as he reached over and messed up the boy's hair.

Ciel growled as he stood up from his chair to push the boy off his desk and order him to leave. However, Alois was quick. He had jumped off the desk and pushed the boy back in his chair.

"Ciel~ Play with me" Alois said in a seductive tone as he got up on the chair to sit in the boy's lap.

Ciel's eyes widened as he tried to push the older male off of him. Alois just laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy's neck so he wouldn't be able to escape him.

"Don't you want to…_play_ with me?" Alois whispered before licking the side of the boy's ear.

Ciel shivered in what was supposed to be disgust as he was teased by the blonde.

"G-get off me A-Alois" Ciel hissed through his teeth. He would have called his butler to get this vulgar beast off of him but he wasn't about to be humiliated with being seen like this…being sexually teased by the Earl of Trancy.

"Why? You seem like you're enjoying yourself." Alois laughed again as he nudged his lips on the connection of Ciel's neck and shoulder, making the boy hiss by having the sudden pleasure shoot threw the veins under his pale skin. Alois bit down lightly. He could have given the boy some pain but he always looked like he was in pain; He wanted to see Ciel's pleasured face. Ciel shuddered again as his strength started to suddenly disappear at trying to push the blonde off of him.

"Ciel…" Alois whispered as he moved forward until he was inches away from the boy's lips. The ghostly breath made Ciel shudder again. He closed his eyes tightly, knowing it was useless trying to push this boy off and that he would just have to let the boy kiss him. He pressed the back of his head against his office chair, waiting to be tongue fucked by Alois…but nothing happened. All he heard was Alois's girly evil little laugh as he jumped off of the boys lap and back onto the desk.

"Freaking tease…" Ciel hissed under his breath as he relaxed back in his chair.

"Oh? You want me to continue?"

Alois asked as he crossed his legs again, grinning slyly at the younger male. Ciel just gave him a _'if looks could kill you'd be dead right now'_ kind of look before going to pick up his scattered papers.

"So now back to the matter at hand, want to go do something fun for once in your life? We could go play a game of pool or a game of chess, just something to cure my boredom."

Alois sighed heavily. He grinned when the boy started bending down to pick up his papers, being able to get a nice view of the boy's area.

"I'm not stopping my work just to entertain you, go bother someone else" Ciel said in an annoyed tone and continued to pick up the papers. He really should have Alois do this since he was the one who threw them but he knew the blonde would never do something he asked him to do.

"There's no one else I want to bother. It's not like I have any other friends."

"Tch. I wonder why that is…hey wait since when did I be categorized as your friend?" Ciel asked as he stacked the papers on his desk.

Alois laid back on the desk with his hands behind his head, smirking at the younger male.

"It's not like you have any friends either and if you count that girl Elizabeth as one of your friends then that's pretty sad."

Ciel made no comment; He just glared at Alois who was now sprawled out over his desk.

"Why can't you just go back to your own manor? Why do you insist on bother me at mine?" Ciel asked irritably. He sat down in his chair and continued to glare at the skinny body.

"Because I wanted to play with you Ciel. I need you to cure my boredom" Alois said, staring up at the ceiling, still trying to decide a good game they could play.

"If I play one game with you then will you leave?" Ciel huffed, figuring if he played with the earl he would finally leave him alone.

"It depends, can I pick the game?"

Ciel nodded not really caring what game they played.

"Ah! I know a game we can play! It's a game we've played before that is both of our favorites" Alois said as he quickly sat up in his excitement.

"Chess?" Ciel asked. If it was that game he wouldn't mind that much taking a break to play it.

"Nope!" Alois reached a hand forward and grabbed Ciel's eye patch right off his face. He immediately jumped off his desk and started running out the door.

"Catch me Ciel!" Alois called out as the sound of his boots echoed through the corridors he ran through. Ciel gasped as he stood up from his chair. He had to be careful when running after the boy as to not agitate his asthma.

"Since when did I like this game?" Ciel yelled out as he tried to find out where the boy had ran off to. He growled as he started down the stairs and he sighed in relief when he saw the two demon butlers still by the now closed front door.

"Where….did…the blonde go?" Ciel asked as he doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

"He was heading to the garden. He instructed us not to interfere since it would be cheating" Claude said with his usual indifferent expression.

Ciel let out a loud huff as he started off towards the garden. Of course there was Alois, sitting in one of the chairs wearing Ciel's eye patch.

"Looks like I won" Alois said happily as he placed his boot covered feet on the table and smiled at the younger boy who was wheezing away.

"Give….it…b..back!" Ciel said. He held his chest as he doubled over again to catch his breath. Alois took the eye patch off and held it up in the air.

"Come and get it." Alois said, holding it out towards the blue haired boy.

Ciel tried to gather himself as he moved forward and took his eye patch with a shaky hand.

"Want to play another game?" Alois asked, grinning at the panting boy.

Ciel just gave him a death glare before going to sit in the chair next to Alois.

"Are you trying to kill me? You know I have asthma." Ciel said as he slowly caught his breath. Alois just reached over and patted the boys head.

"Hm it's getting late" Alois said, as he looked over at the sunset. He hadn't realized he had been annoying Ciel longer then he had figured he would want to.

"Yeah, so why don't you leave?" Ciel hissed. Alois ignored him for a moment before turning his head to smile at the younger earl.

"Can't I stay the night? I don't really feel like going back to my own mansion."

"No! I'm having renovations done on the part of the house with the guest rooms; You won't have anywhere to sleep." It was a complete lie, but Ciel didn't think Alois was smart enough to notice. Alois sighed heavily as he stood up from his chair. This made the younger Earl feel quite pleased with himself as he watched Alois start walking back inside to leave.

"I guess I'll be snuggly with Ciel in his bed tonight" Alois called over his shoulder as he head back towards the stairs.

"Wait…what?" Ciel jumped from the chair only to chase after the boy again. Alois looked back at the butlers as he stood at the stairs.

"Claude you can leave now, I'll be staying here tonight" Alois said before starting to go up the stairs.

"Yes your highness."

He heard as he also heard Ciel's heavy panting and running after him. Before Ciel could scream something like 'Who the hell said you could stay here' or 'there is no way I'm going to let you sleep with me' Sebastian had come to the end of the stairs.

"Would you like me to dress you for bed young master?"

Before Ciel could answer Alois let out a taunting laugh. He leaned against the railing and grinned at the two.

"How pathetic. You really are useless without that demon of yours."

Alois laughed as he started to walk down the hallway towards Ciel's room.

"I can dress myself. Sebastian that will be all." Alois heard Ciel yell to the butler angrily. He finally caught up with the blonde as he opened the door to his room.

"Hold on Trancy, I never said you could sleep with me" Ciel said as he grabbed at the boy's arm. Alois looked back at him and smiled.

"It's too late now. Claude has left and you said yourself that the guest rooms were unavailable. Besides, your bed was made for two adults, we're two…young adults so I'm sure there will be plenty of room between us."

Alois found one of Ciel's night shirts he could change into, they were about the same size so it would be fine for him to wear Ciel's clothes.

"….Fine…but hey don't get changed in here! Go to the bathroom and change!" Ciel said shocked as Alois started stripping out of his clothes right in front of him.

"We're both males so it's not like you haven't seen it before."

Ciel just mumbled something under his breath as he went into the bathroom to change into his own pajamas. By the time he had gotten back Alois was already curled up in his bed and sleeping soundly…on his side of the bed.

"Move over" Ciel said, irritably , as he shoved the boy to the other side. Alois just rolled over onto his back as Ciel got into the bed next to him. He had to turn himself over on his side so he didn't have to look at the damn blonde before he slept…it was his mistake to think Alois would try anything when they were in bed together.

"Mmmnn." Alois let out a small moan as he turned over on his side, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him close against his chest. Ciel gasped and started squirming in the boys arms.

"Hey! Let go of me dammit!" Ciel barked angrily, a shiver ran up the young boy's spine as a knee was shoved right between his legs and up to a very sensitive area on him.

"You know Ciel…I really was looking forward to that second game." Alois whispered into the boy's ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright so as some of you know this is my first Kuroshitsuji fan fiction, I LOVE this animemanga so much I thought it was time I made a fan fiction. I RP on a Black Butler site as Earl Alois Trancy so me and Ciel decided to write this fan fiction together~ She doesn't have a Fan Fiction account so I'm posting this but a lot of credit also goes to her too! We based this on some random RPing we were doing and we're really excited to put this series forward so we really hope you enjoy it! BTW Ciel we are sooooooo getting married~ I'll have Claude prepare a ring~ XD *inside joke from our RP***

**P.S: Ciel (My editor) said there was a little to much dialogue so if that bothers any of you im sorry and i'll work on makeing it better in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, favorite, and alert:)**


	2. The Game

"W-well to bad. It's too late to play a game now" Ciel hissed at the blonde behind him, which only made Alois more tempted to tease him. To Alois this was all a game, a game to annoy Ciel….

"Yes, but I don't want to go to sleep. I need to play another game to drain all the energy I have" Alois said, as he pulled the boy closer to him.

He moved one of his arms around and flipped Ciel onto his back. The blue haired boy just glared at him as Alois got comfortable on top of the younger male. Alois always had energy stored up somewhere, where he got it from Ciel didn't think to ask. He quickly placed a hand on the boy's forehead in an attempt to push him as far away as possible, but Alois had already made himself comfortable by wrapping him arms around Ciel's neck and cuddling close to his body.

"One more game, then I'll let you sleep." Alois purred as he shoved his knee between Ciel's legs again, making the boy throw his head back in shock. The blue haired male put his hands on Alois's shoulders and tried his hardest to throw him off of his body.

"I don't want to play the disgusting game you are thinking of" Ciel said angrily. He could just call Sebastian in to rip this pervert off of him but he really didn't want to be seen in the state he was in with Alois snuggled so comfortable with him. He should have known better then to let Alois sleep with him. He should have just forced him to sleep on the couch, even though the guest rooms were actually perfectly fine. Right now to Alois this was just fantastic, seeing Ciel get all blushed red in the face and angry made him have to hold back the wild laughter that was building up inside him.

"You don't want to play? Another part of you is answering differently" Alois said, rubbing his knee against the hardened spot between the boy's legs.

Ciel was getting tired of this and kicked his own leg up to nudge the boy off of him. Unfortunately since they were so tightly packed he ended up kicking his leg up right between Alois's.

"Ah…un…" Alois shivered as his sensitive spot was touched. Ciel's blush got deeper as the other male looked at him with a large grin spread across his face. How the hell did Alois get pleasure from being kicked _there_?

"You disgust me" Ciel growled at the blonde. He gasped and bit his bottom lip hard as Alois shoved his knee upward again.

"Bad dog. No growling at your master" Alois giggled. Ciel almost lost all the wind in his lungs when Alois had called himself his '_master_'. As he was about to make some snide remark Alois leaned down and bit the junction between Ciel's neck and shoulder for the second time that night. He was getting tired of just teasing the boy and wanted to skip right to the good stuff. Ciel bit his bottom lip hard as his flesh was bitten gently and licked by the older male. The blonde slipped a few fingers in Ciel's pajama shorts and pulled them off with one quick motion.

"W-wait Alois! I don't wa…" Ciel's already wide eyes got even wider as his lips were probably bruised by a rough kiss from Alois. They stayed like that for god knows how long until Alois needed to pull away so they could breath.

"You completely…disgust me" Ciel panted as Alois removed the rest of his clothes and his own clothes.

"Giving me compliments isn't going to get you out of playing with me." Alois laughed again before moving between the boy's legs as he leaned over him with a sick twisted smile.

"Although there is one thing you should know before playing this game with me" Alois said, as he held back another laugh.

"What?" Ciel asked through clenched teeth. He was almost afraid to ask as the blonde leaned down to whisper it to him.

"I cheat…" Alois whispered as he bucked his hips forward, making Ciel yelp at the sudden pain and friction.

Yes all of this was just a game…a game that might have gone too far at one point…

* * *

><p>"It's time to arise young master." Sebastian opened the curtains to his master's chamber as Ciel yawned tiredly. He looked over to see if Alois was still cuddled closely next to him like he was the night before. His eyes widened when he saw Alois was not there. The sheets on that side of the bed were already made, like they haven't been slept in at all. Ciel looked down and saw that his clothes had also been put back on his body. He was surprised because he was too tired to put his pajamas back on after…what he did with Alois.<p>

"Where'd Alois go?" Ciel asked as he sat up in his bed. Sebastian had his usual smile on as his started pouring the young masters tea.

"Lord Trancy left early this morning. He said something about not wanting to sleep with you any longer since you kept kicking him in your slumber." Ciel sighed and stretched his sore muscles. He was just glad the blonde was gone. After morning tea and breakfast, Ciel went in his study to file some paperwork he was unable to finish due to the annoying blonde's presence. Ciel sighed heavily as he started to do his work. He was still very exhausted from the night before and his backside was killing him but he still had work to finish.

As he stacked the papers in a neat pile, he put a hand on his stomach at an aching feeling he was having. It wasn't like a normal stomachache like you got when you ate to fast or just was a little sick. No... this kind of stomach ache was…weird…

"Ugh…" Ciel pushed his desk away from his body, making his chair slide out as he quickly went to the bathroom. He got down on both knees and pretty much threw up everything he had ate that morning. He knew Sebastian would never give him food poisoning and this kind of sickness didn't feel like something like that either…it was just weird…completely unnatural.

"Are you feeling ill master?" Sebastian asked after Ciel had flushed, washed out his mouth, and emerged from the bathroom.

"It's nothing. My stomach just feels strange" Ciel said, on his way back to his office. He flinched when a hand was put on his forehead. Before he was able to shake it off Sebastian had already pulled it back to his side.

"You don't have a fever. It could be a stomach virus. I'll look into some medical books and find out" Sebastian said. Ciel just nodded before going back in his study. Ciel was almost positive it wasn't a stomach virus but it wouldn't hurt to let the demon check. He put his hand on his stomach again as he sat back down in his desk chair. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt the bump under his shirt. His stomach had looked like it was just a bump receding from his flesh. The boy stared at it and then rubbed his eyes. He stared at it again. He just couldn't believe it. Why the hell was his stomach feeling so odd and why did his stomach look like it had grown a little? All the possibilities that ran threw his head had made him sick again and he had to quickly go back to empty his already emptied stomach.

"What…the hell is this?" Ciel gasped as he flushed and then leaned over the sink for support. He took a few deep breaths before leaving the bathroom again. He nearly fell over when he had bumped into Sebastian.

"Young master I've looked through a few medical books and the cause of your stomach pain could be that you're coming ill with a stomach virus or something in that nature." Ciel sighed and faced his demon butler.

"It's not a stomach virus, I don't feel sick like that I just feel…odd" Ciel said. He wondered if Sebastian had noticed how his stomach had grown slightly, he was starting to become uncomfortable about it.

"Hmm. You look like you've become a little bloated as well. No offense to my master." So then he did notice...

"Yeah, my stomach seems to have grown a little. Maybe I've just been eating too many sweets" Ciel said as he put a hand on the bump that was his stomach. Sebastian knelt down in front of the young earl and put his hand under his chin in thought.

"How strange…" Sebastian said after some time of observation.

"What?" Ciel thought he was probably going to say something like he was getting fat and that he would be put on a diet or something.

"You seem to be carrying a child." The boy stared at his butler like he was a mad man as he stumbled back in alarm.

"I don't know how that kind of thing works for demons but you should know that only human females can get pregnant with children….and I have done nothing that would cause me to be carrying a child either!" Ciel barked angrily.

"What about last night with Lord Trancy? Did you not partake in those kinds of activates with him?" Ciel would have scolded Sebastian for listening to something like that but he was too focused on how he had just said he might be carrying children.

"….I'm a boy Sebastian. I don't have what is needed to get pregnant."

"Well, it's obviously not impossible since I can sense them inside of you. I'm not surprised though. Strange things have happened to you and the Lord Trancy." Ciel was panting heavily now at how nervous he was getting. He had a hand clutching the bump that was apparently carrying his and Alois's child…wait a minute…them?...did Sebastian just say …them?

"What do you mean by them?" Ciel asked, his vision already starting to go blurry.

"I sense two human children inside of you. Twins to be correct." After what Sebastian said, the young master Ciel's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out cold on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright I hope you like this chapter and I realize Mpreg fictions aren't that popular but me and Ciel are determined to make this really good and interesting to read. They'll be some funny moments, some angst, some romance, some drama, and maybe some other stuff. Its gunna be so great and I just can't wait to write the next chapter! I hope you liked it and thank you for reading! She edited this so my writing style and her style is gunna be mixed up in there so please enjoy!<strong>


	3. Unwanted News

The young Earl of Trancy sighed as he read through the paperwork that was on his desk. Spending the night with Ciel had really wore him down considering he got little to no sleep.

"Something wrong master?" Claude asked, standing not to far away as he watched his master lean his cheek up against his hand. Alois glanced up at his butler and shook his head slightly.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Alois said, as he leaned back in his chair and placed his boot covered feet up on his desk. As he brought his hand back up to lean against it he flinched when he realized there was something missing... his ring.

"Claude, where is my ring?" Alois asked, staring at his pale naked hand.

"It would appear you were in such a hurry at Lord Phantomhive's manor that you have forgotten it there" Claude said, with his usual emotionless expression. A twisted smirk spread across the blonde's face as he stood up from his desk chair.

"Well then I guess we're going to have to pay Ciel a visit. Get a carriage ready. I'd like to leave immediately" Alois said, his hands on his hips as he stood in front of the taller male. Claude put a hand on his chest and bowed.

"Yes, your highness."

_Meanwhile..._

"Young master...young master.."

Ciel slowly opened his eyes to see Sebastian standing there next to him. He had been placed in his bed after passing out in the middle of the hallway. The blue haired boy prayed it had all just been a dream and he had just woken up, and Alois had left. Of course there was no blonde in his bed but he was fully dressed and laying on top of the already made up sheets.

"Are you alright my lord?" the demon butler asked, standing firmly by his master's side.

Ciel just nodded as he sat up in the bed, placing a hand on the bump on his head from hitting the floor. He swallowed thickly as he hesitantly placed a hand on the very slight bump that was his stomach.

"Sebastian, what you said cannot be true.." Ciel said, starting to feel his stomach churn again.

"I would never lie to my master" Sebastian said as he bowed.  
>Ciel just shot him a very unhappy look as he stared back down at the bump. At first he was staring at his lower half in complete disgust, he knew the one who's DNA was mixed with these children inside him was none other then that psycho path Earl.<p>

"How did this happen Sebastian? Just because strange, un-natural things seem to follow me and Trancy dosen't mean something like...this could just happen."

"I'm not sure on every detail, that night I did sense another presence besides you and Lord Trancy in your room. When I went in to see what it was you were both asleep and there was nothing there. I couldn't even sense that presence anymore, whatever it was could have something to do with this" Sebastian explained.

"Dammit...that little brat Trancy probably had something to do with this as well. He probably had his butler do something to me that would make me able to be impregnated with his child" Ciel said, his teeth clenched at the thought of the young Earl.

"He could have something to do with it as well but Claude would have to do something to him as well for it all to work. I didn't sense anything on him when he was here so there's a low chance he would have ordered this. Also Claude was with me the entire time he was here and I didn't sense him back here that night."

Ciel huffed as he stood up off of the bed. He swallowed down the sickness he was feeling in his stomach again since he really didn't want to empty his stomach again.

"For the most part I know both children inside of you are human. Although they are developing at a fast rate. You shouldn't be showing even a little after just one night. Once the hormones inside of you settle they should develop normally but it should take less time for them to be fully developed then a normal pregnancy."

"Who said I'm keeping them for enough time for them to develop?" Sebastian paused before smiling at his master.

"Would you like to get rid of them? I'd have to do the procedure since you obviously can't go to a regular hospital with something like this."  
>Ciel opened his mouth to answer before he was interrupted by a loud knocking on the mansion's front door.<p>

"I'll go answer the door." Sebastian bowed before leaving his master alone in the room. Ciel followed a few minutes later after making sure the bump was covered enough so it wouldn't be noticeable.

"Hello Earl Trancy, how may I help you?" Sebastian asked as he stared down at the young blonde. Alois smirked before moving past the jet black butler.

"I forgot something in Ciel's room this morning. I just need to get it then I'll be on my way. Claude you stay there" Alois said over his shoulder as he walked towards the grand stair case. He laughed to himself knowing how much the butlers hated each other.

"Trancy..." Ciel said through clenched teeth as he glared down at the other from the top of the staircase. Alois only laughed as he skipped up the stairs.

"Nice to see you to Phantomhive." The young Earl laughed as he passed by the shorter male. Ciel grimaced as he followed Alois to his room.

"Hurry up and leave my manor. I don't ever want to see you here again" Ciel said irritated as he kept his eye locked on Alois.

"Oh? So you're just going to use me then get rid of me? How rude" Alois said as he looked under the bed for his ring. He smiled when he saw something sparkle. He reached over and grabbed the ring.

"Use you? I'm the one who got used you spoiled brat" Ciel snapped back, he ground his teeth as he started to feel the anger boil up inside him.

"I didn't hear you complaining when we started" Alois said as he placed the ring back on his finger.

"Just get out of my manor Trancy" Ciel barked angrily, ready to call Sebastian to throw out the annoying Earl.

"Fine, I have work to do anyway. Tomorrow we can play some more" Alois smirked as he got ready to leave. He stopped when he noticed how Ciel's shirt was sticking out slightly.

"You need to lay off the sweets Ciel. You're starting to get fat." Alois laughed as he patted the boys stomach. Ciel slapped Alois's hand away as he backed away from him.

"I said, leave!" The blue haired boy hissed as he placed a hand in the bump. Alois stepped foward to look at him more closely.

"Hm? What is that? It dosent look like..." Alois was cut off by Ciel grabbing him roughly by the wrist. He pulled the blonde out of his room and into the hallway.

"It's nothing! Just leave and never return" Ciel said before going into his room and slamming the large doors shut. Alois stood there in the hallway with a confused look plastered on his face. After a few minutes of standing there he went back down the hallway to the top of the grand staircase .

"Claude, change of plans. We're going to be visiting a while longer so I can have a little chat with Ciel" the young earl said before going back down the hall towards Ciel's room. Claude watched his master leave as he turned his attention back to the demon that was infront of him.

"Now then Claude, why dont we have a chat of our own. Since i dont belive you had nothing to do with the _little_ problem that seems to be troubling my master." Sebastian said, bothing butlers giving each other hateful glares.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So sorry this chapter hasnt been updated in so long! It was hard for me to write the next chapter and submit it to my Beta (Ciel) on my ipod since my computer got some weird virus. But i got it back and i hope to make this story into a really long chapter one. I hope you guys are liking it so far and this isnt going to be some story where Ciel just randomly gets pregnet there is a reason behind it all. Just wanted to let you guys know incase any of you were annoyed by it. Anyway i dont want to make this author's note to long. Point is we hope you enjoyed the chapter, and questions you have voice them in reviews and I'll try answering them in either these author notes, in the story, or Pm you and dont forget to review, favorite, alert. THANKS FOR READING!<strong>

**Love, Earl Alois Trancy role-player and Ciel Phantomhive Role-player**

**P.S. Again we're administrators to a Black Butler Role-playing site so if anyone knows how to role-play and wants to join please ask me for the site. We LOVE new members ^^**


	4. Decision

"Go away Trancy!" Ciel barked angrily from the other side of his bedroom door. Out of everyone that could be at his manor it just had to be that annoying blonde. Alois had been standing there for god knows how long, kicking and pounding his fists on Ciel's chamber door.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me Phantomhive, the sooner you let me in the sooner I'll leave" Alois said loudly, continuing his knocking on Ciel's door. The blue haired earl growled under his breath as he got off his bed to open the door for the psychopathic teenager.

"What do you want?" Ciel asked, giving the boy a grim and a hatred filled look. Alois smirked as he moved past the shorter boy and into his room.

"I was curious on what that thing sticking out of your stomach is" Alois said, facing Ciel and pointing at the bulge that carried his and Ciel's children. The young earl quickly moved both arms across his abdomen, and backed away from the older child.

"I don't know what you're talking about Trancy. Here is nothing sticking out of my stomach" Ciel said. He really wasn't in the mood to be questioned by Alois, especially since he was the father of the things that was developing inside of him. Alois tilted his head to the side as he started to try and remove the boy's arms away from his stomach.

"Stop, Alois!" The blonde flinched as he was slapped hard across the face by the smaller male. He placed a hand on his cheek as he watched Ciel move quickly past him and out the door. The clacking of high heels behind him rang loudly through Ciel's ears as he started a fast pace towards his office.

"Don't walk away from me Ciel Phantomhive." Alois said angrily as he watched Ciel start to run towards his office. The blonde scowled and ran after him. Luckily, he was able to run fairly well in the high heels he was wearing. Once Ciel got to his office he tried slamming the door shut but of course Alois had caught up to him and was able to stop the door from closing with his foot.

"I'm not leaving until you answer my question" Alois said, as he placed his hand on the frame of the door and tried to open it all the way.

"I already answered your question, now leave me alone!" Ciel said angrily, pushing with all his weight on the door to get it to close.

"You're a liar Ciel. Now let me in. I want to know what that thing is."

Alois shoved the door open with all his strength, making Ciel fall backwards onto the floor. He blue haired boy gasped as his back hit the hard wood floor with a loud thump.

"Alois…you…" Ciel grumbled as started to sit up. His eye met with the other boys light blue ones. They were so wide they almost looked like they would pop right out of his head. Ciel's shirt and pulled up when he fell so Alois was able to get a nice view of the bump.

"What the…how the…that…that isn't possible…" Alois said, his face was white as a ghost as he watched Ciel struggle to get back to his feet.

He grabbed Alois's arm and brought him in further before slamming the office door shut and locking it. The blonde was still staring at Ciel in complete shock as he went to go sit at his desk.

"Are…are you…are you pregnant Ciel?" Alois asked when he was able to find his voice, usually he wouldn't be surprised by something so unnatural but this was just flat out ridiculous.

"You saw it. What the hell do you think?" Ciel snapped back. Alois' jaw dropped as he stared at the pissed off earl. Ciel turned his head away as Alois approached his desk and slammed both hands on it.

"It must be a mistake, you're only thirteen and…you're a boy! You can't have children" Alois said, still in shock by the situation.

"Don't you think I know that? This pregnancy obviously isn't a normal one, considering they were able to develop in a matter of a day. This is all your fault Trancy. Whatever the hell is living inside me is because of you" Ciel barked angrily, not even giving the blonde a glance considering he was so angry and disgusted at him.

"Wait, how the hell is it my fault? And what do you mean by they?"

"Last night, you just had to come here and basically rape me. I don't know how this happened but I do know you are the one who knocked me up. It's your fault this happened Trancy. Your carelessness has finally come to bit" Ciel said, now finally looking Alois straight in the eyes to show that he was serious. The light blue eyed boy stumbled back a bit like Ciel's words had just punched him hard in his gut.

"You must be…joking…you can't be showing signs of having a child in you in only a day from when we-"

"I told you Alois, this isn't a normal pregnancy. The children are developing a little faster than in a normal pregnancy….and I would never joke at something as serious as this. It can't be anyone else because you are the only person I've slept with Alois, these are definitely your children." Silence filled the room for a while before Alois was able to speak up again.

"…..what do you mean…children? There is…more than one?" Ciel looked back up at the blonde and nodded slightly.

"Twins to be exact…" Another long awkward silence fell in the room as Alois stood in front of Ciel's desk, his head down and mumbling something over and over under his breath.

"Listen to me Alois. You cannot breathe a word about this to anyone. I'm not going to keep these children so all you need to worry about is not letting it slip that something like this happened. Now, let's put this behind us and-"

"Wait! What do you mean you aren't going to keep them?" Alois interrupted, Ciel stared at him before speaking up.

"I'm not going to keep and give birth to your bastard children Alois. I have my future wife to think about and I have other affairs in London to deal with and frankly, I don't want to have your children. I hate you Alois Trancy. Why would I want to have children with you?" Ciel said, leaning his cheek on his hand as he stared indifferently at the boy. Alois's fists and teeth clenched as he stared at the other in anger.

"They are my children too. You can't make the decision to get rid of them and not let me have a say in it. As for your work, we both work for the Queen so any job she gives to you she also gives to me. I'll take care of the investigations for now, and as for Elizabeth, just don't tell her."

"It's not as simple as you are making it Alois. I can't just ignore my duties as the Queen's watchdog. I need to be aware of everything that goes on in London's underbelly. I also own a major toy company I need to run and take care of…and I cannot lie to my fiancée, especially about having children with another person. She also shows up on numerous occasions without any notification, so if she were to come here she would definitely notice how big my stomach would have grown from having those children developing inside me."

"…They are my children too Ciel. I don't want you to get rid of them…I want to keep them."

Ciel stared at Alois for god knows how long before getting up from his desk chair and started walking towards the door.

"I'm done talking about this Alois; I've made up my mind. The children will die before they are able to take a single breath."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Im so sorry we didnt get this up soon enough, we were both just busy and didnt get a chance! I hope this chapter makes up for it though! And...Um..please dont kill us for this cliff hanger ^-^ *runs and hides* reviews and favorites and alerts are always welcome and loved!<strong>

**With Love, Earl Alois Trancy and Earl Ciel Phantomhive Role-Players**


	5. The Deal

Ciel reached for the doorknob but was pulled back by the taller male before he could grab it. Alois quickly spun Ciel around so they were facing each other.

"No!" Alois yelled angrily as he got down on his knees as he pulled up Ciel's shirt and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ciel starred down at him with a shocked expression as Alois pressed the side of his face against the young Earl's bare stomach.

"What the….how the hell could you get so attached to them, after just finding out they are your children?" Ciel sighed, staring down at Alois who was holding onto him with enough strength as to not crush the fragile bump. The blonde just mumbled something under his breath as he nuzzled his face against where the children were inside Ciel. After a while of them staying like that the blue haired earl sighed and ran a hand through his silky hair.

"Alois, I'll make you a deal. I will give birth to your children on a few conditions" Ciel said.

Alois looked up at him and sighed as he got back to his feet. He knew the boy was going to have many demands that were going to coast him in the end.

"….Alright, what are they?" the blonde asked reluctantly.

"First of all you will not mention this to anyone. The only people who will know about this will be me, you, Sebastian, and Claude. If someone else finds out about this I swear I will have Sebastian kill the children right there and then. If anyone questions why you have two children with you, you will simply say they were left on your doorstep and you have decided to take them in as your own. Secondly, I will allow you to do my work as far as going on investigations. You will have to allow Sebastian to go with you though so he can report back to me on any news about the case. I will do everything I can from here while you will be having your fun with the action part of the process, like actually catching the criminal or criminals. Thirdly, I'm guessing you will probably be coming here more often to check and see if I held up my end of the deal and are not trying to kill the children. If and when Elizabeth comes over you will be nothing but kind to her. I don't care if it completely sickens you. If you say or do anything hurtful to her I will throw myself down the grand staircase and end your children's lives."

"…Is that all?" Alois asked with his arms folded across his chest as he stared down at the demanding boy.

"No, you will also be reporting back to me on any trends you see going on with the children of London. I must keep up with all trends for my toy company of course. You are also to stay out of my way while I'm working in my office. I don't need any more distractions while I work. Lastly…once these children are born I don't want anything to do with them. You will be raising them on your own. I don't want to ever seen them, not even when they are born. You will take them immediately and leave and never return to my manor. Is all that understood?" After a long pause of silence Alois nodded slightly at all the demands Ciel had made.

"…One thing though, I want to stay here until the children are born. Since we are going to be working closely with each other for the time being and I do want to make sure you are eating right and not trying anything that might hurt the children."

Another long silence before Ciel agreed, it couldn't be that bad living with the blonde since he would really put him to work. Besides, if he did start to get annoying he could always threaten him with killing his bastard children. Alois yawned lightly as his eyes wandered towards the window, he hadn't realized how long they had been talking since the sun had already started to set.

"I'll go tell Claude to bring everything I'll need here, and then I think I'll turn in early for the night. This dilemma has really been draining" Alois said, yawning again as he walked past the shorter male and towards the door.

As he opened the door and went forward he stumbled back a bit as he bumped into the tall Phantomhive butler.

"Excuse me Alois" Sebastian said, as he moved aside for the young earl. Alois gave him a dark look before moving past him and down the grand staircase to his own butler.

"Did you find anything out Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he went to go sit down at his desk. The butler still kept that half annoyed half indifferent look plastered across his face after his long chat with Claude.

"Although I am one hundred percent sure a demon had something to do with this... Claude did nothing to you or Alois to make you able to bear his children. I investigated your room but found no trace of the demon that had invaded your bedroom that night. I was able to find this though."

Sebastian reached into his breast pockets and pulled out a small bag with a long piece of light blue hair in it. Ciel took the bag and examined it closely. He knew many shinigamis and demons from his previous investigations but he just couldn't think of one with light blue hair such as this.

"I found the hair on Alois's pillow, right next to where his head was laying. From the look and scent of the hair it is most likely a female demon that had invaded your bedroom. I sensed her presence a few minutes after you had both fallen asleep after the...activities you two had. It only lasted a few seconds before I couldn't sense her anymore so she must have already had the black magic ready to use on you both" Sebastian said. Ciel examined the bag more closely before placing the bag on his desk.

"Sebastian, when we find the demon who did this to me, I order you to rip them to shreds" Ciel said fiercely. The butler smirked and went down on one knee.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell?" Ciel remarked angrily as he saw the blonde intruder sleeping peacefully in his bed. He growled under his breath as stared at Alois curled up comfortable on one side of the bed.<p>

"Would you like me to remove him young master?" Sebastian asked, who was standing right behind the pissed off boy. If Sebastian were to go near the sleeping boy his butler was sure to come up and stop him from laying a finger on him. Ciel was way too exhausted from that day to deal with a demon fight so with a heavy sigh he shook his head.

"Just leave him there. He can't do any harm while he's asleep" Ciel said.

The jet black butler nodded and went to go get Ciel's night shirt and shorts to dress him for bed. After he was dressed Ciel awkwardly got into the bed next to the sleeping Earl and sunk down under the blankets.

"Good night, young master."

Sebastian blew out the candles and shut the door behind him. Ciel laid there on his back for god knows how long just staring at the ceiling and listening to the only sound that filled that moonlit room which the sleeping teenagers breathing. The younger of the two earls turned over on his side so he could glare at the boy's unconscious face.

"That little…how dare he think he can sleep in my bed after what he's done?" Ciel mumbled to himself as he glared at him. He flinched when Alois suddenly let out something between a whimper and a yelp. He flipped himself over so that his back was facing Ciel. The blue haired boy watched as Alois curled himself up so his arms could hug his knees close to his chest.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ciel asked shocked as he sat up in the bed to look over at the shaking blonde. Alois whimpered again and turned over so that he was lying on his back this time. His eyes were still shut tight and his entire body was trembling under the sheets.

"Alois….what's wrong with you?" Ciel leaned forward to see the boy's fists grab at the sheets of the bed and another pained cry leaves his velvet lips. Ciel's head quickly turned to the sound of his bedroom door start to open. He squinted in the dark to see a woman with a long braid of silver blue hair step into the room.

"Hannah…" Ciel said, recognizing her as one of Alois's servants. The woman bowed before going around the bed to Alois's side.

"Please excuse the intrusion but I know my master needs this to sleep peacefully" Hannah said, as she bent down to tuck something under Alois's arm.

Ciel couldn't quite see what it was but the minute it touched him Alois immediately took hold of it and curled up with it constricted in his slender arms. Ciel noticed that Hannah was trembling slightly as she pulled away from her master, afraid she might wake him up and get a painful punishment.

"He didn't act like this the last time he slept here…" Ciel mumbled under his breath as he watched Alois begin to sleep peacefully again with whatever Hannah gave him cuddled deep against his skinny body.

"Master has trouble sleeping alone. It's nearly impossible for him to sleep without nightmares if he doesn't have some sort of comfort. The last time he slept here he had you to cuddle for comfort after the activities you two partook in, but since you are probably trying to sleep as far away from him as possible he has nothing for comfort. So what I gave him should give him enough comfort to sleep peacefully through the night."

Hannah explained as she walked towards the bedroom door. Ciel stared at her then back at the sleeping teen. He would also have trouble sleeping if he didn't have his special pillow to sleep with so he could understand why Alois would need something to.

"…Wait Hannah, how did you know we…" Ciel asked as he turned his head back to the woman but she had already left the room without a sound. The boy stared at the door for several minutes before shaking his head and lying back down comfortable in the bed. He looked over one last time at Alois as his eyes slowly started to close.

"Goodnight…..Alois."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright, sorry for the delay. I hope you liked this chapter and please reviewfavorite/and alert~ I hope the fluff was good enough and I'll start working on the next chapter soon ^^**

**Love, Earl Alois Trancy Role-Player and Earl Ciel Phantomhive Role-Player**


	6. Bunny

Ciel turned over in his sleep and flinched when his eyes were suddenly struck with the strong glow of the moonlight. The dark blue orbs slowly opened to see that he was now alone in the bed. The boy sat up in the bed and scanned the area, trying to see if Alois had woken up and gone somewhere else in the room. Once he saw he was nowhere to be found Ciel moved from under the sheets and started off out of his room and down the pitch black hallways looking for wherever Alois had wandered off to.

"Alois…" Ciel whispered into the darkness, keeping his hand against the wall for support so he didn't fall down the stairs or bump into anything. Once he found the stairs he held onto the railing tightly and carefully walked down until he got to the bottom. His head turned abruptly at the sound of glasses clanging together. Keeping his hand on the wall he led himself to the large kitchen to see a light coming from under the kitchen door.

"Alois…" Ciel said again as he slowly opened the door. The blonde looked over from where he was standing and quickly put a hand behind his back.

"Hello there Phantomhive" Alois said, smirking widely as he held a glass of water in one hand. Ciel gave him a hateful glare as he walked into the kitchen towards the taller male.

"What are you doing up in the middle of the night?" Ciel asked, annoyed that he was woken from his deep slumber. Alois just giggled and held up the glass of water he had gotten for himself.

"I wasn't feeling well and my head was hurting so I just got a glass of water…It didn't really help though" Alois said as he took another sip of the water before putting it back on the kitchen counter. Ciel had his arms folded across his chest as he stared at the other.

"You aren't sick are you? If you are I don't want you in my bed" The blue haired boy said fiercely.  
>Alois shrugged as he rubbed his tired eyes with the hand that wasn't behind his back. He flinched when his elbow was suddenly grabbed roughly by the smaller male.<p>

"What is that?" Ciel asked as he tugged hard at the boys arm noticing that he was trying to hide something from him. Alois grinded his teeth as he tried shaking the boy off his arm; he gripped the soft object he was holding tightly as the boy started pulling at him with both hands.

"Let go of me!" Alois barked angrily as he put his free hand of Ciel's shoulder trying to push him back away from him. Catching a glance of Ciel's pregnant looking stomach Alois started to bring back some of his strength, fearing he might push Ciel back onto the floor and injure their children by accident. Ciel reached behind the taller male and snatched whatever was in the blonde's tightly clenched hand.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Ciel said as he stared at the stuffed animal. It was a small hand-made black bunny stuffed animal with some sort of symbol on the front of it. It had red button eyes and its mouth looked neatly hand stitched across its face.

"Give it back!" Alois yelped as he grabbed the toy away from the other. He cuddled it protectively against his body as he backed up against the kitchen counter. Ciel stared at him for a moment before realizing that was the object Hannah had tucked under his arm when he was thrashing around in his sleep.

"Seriously Alois, you sleep with a stuffed toy? Aren't you too old for that?" Ciel said as he folded his arms back across his chest. Alois just shrugged again and nuzzled his cheek against the soft toy.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately, so Claude made me this to help me sleep. He told me the symbol on its chest represented peaceful slumber so it would be able to help me sleep" Alois mumbled, as he held his special made toy. Ciel just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever. Just go back to bed. I don't trust you roaming around my mansion…but first have your butler take a look at you to see if you're sick" Ciel said as he moved past the blonde and started reaching up to one of the cupboards for his own glass for water. He flinched when he felt the taller male come behind him and grab the cup before he could get it.

"Aw are you worried about me Ciel?" Alois taunted as he handed the younger earl the glass. Ciel snatched it from him and started filling it up with the water from the sink.

"You wish! I just don't want you to get me sick if you're going to be sleeping in my bed" Ciel said fiercely. Alois just chuckled as he watched the boy gulp down the water.

"I'm not sick; I've been feeling like this for weeks now. Claude said they were just sinus headaches and not to worry" Alois said as he tucked his bunny stuffed animal safely under his arm as he turned around and started off out of the kitchen with the smaller boy trailing close behind.

"Do you really believe everything that greedy demon tells you?" Ciel said annoyed as he kept his arms folded across his chest. Alois stopped at the door and turned to him slightly.

"Of course I do. I love Claude and I know he would never lie to me…because he loves me too" Alois said a little quietly as they started back off towards Ciel's bedroom. The blonde crawled back in on his side of the bed and fell back asleep in a matter of seconds after curling up cuddling his bunny. Ciel stared at him for a while before moving in the bed with the older boy. He lay on his back and sighed as he stared up at the ceiling.

_There is something wrong with that bunny…_Ciel thought as his eyelids became heavy as he drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Must you stay in here while I work?" Ciel sighed as he stared at Alois who was sitting in one of the chairs in his office.<p>

"Of course, it's not like there is much to do in this boring mansion. Also, I like being close to my children. I would think they'd rather hear daddy's sweet voice then mommy's annoyed one" Alois said as he leaned back in the chair with a large smirk spread across his face.

"I wouldn't be annoyed if you would just go home" Ciel huffed as he started to go through the paperwork that was on his desk. Alois just rolled his eyes and stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He walked around the boy's desk and hoisted himself up so he was sitting on the edge of it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ciel said as he stared at the taller boy who had made himself comfortable on the edge of his desk. Alois shrugged as he crossed his legs and stared down at the blue haired boy's stomach.

"I wonder how long it's going to be until you can give birth to our babies" Alois said as he smiled at the bump that held the children.

"Sebastian estimated it to be about four to six months. The children are developing much faster than in a normal pregnancy so it should be much less than nine months" Ciel said, not taking his eyes off of his paperwork. Alois smiled happily and reached down to pat the younger boy's stomach making Ciel flinch at how gently the blonde was touching him.

"I hope one is a girl and one is a boy. I already have some names in mind for them so I'd like to use one of the girl names I picked and one of the boy names. Or did you have some names in mind also Ciel? Also we should pick out some furniture and all that stuff baby for them. I'm having Hannah and those triplets make a room ready for them at my manor I just don't know what sort of furniture to get. I was thinking of getting something that wasn't colored since we don't know what the gender of the children will be and-"

"Would you just shut the bloody hell up! I have no interest in the names or genders of them and I don't care what kind of furniture you get! I told you I want nothing to do with them! You can do whatever you want with them I honestly don't care" Ciel interrupted the blonde, getting annoyed quickly at his constant babbling about their children.

"…I can see the mood swings have already started" Alois muttered as he hopped off the boy's desk and went back to sitting in the chair across from his desk. He pulled out his "French Study" book and started mumbling some of the words.

"Are you studying? I didn't think of you as someone who would care about their education" Ciel said as he looked up at the sound of the blonde quietly practice his language skills.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover Phantomhive" Alois said as he flipped the page. Ciel just rolled his eyes and went back to doing his paperwork. The two boys looked up at the sudden sound of knocking at the office door. The demon butler opened the door and stepped in with a familiar object in his hand.

"What the-! Give that back you disgusting demon!" Alois yelped as he dropped the book and ran over to the jet black butler. He snatched his stuffed animal away from Sebastian and gave him a very hateful glare. Sebastian ignored the frantic child and walked to his master's desk. He bowed before starting to speak.

"I have analyzed the stuffed animal as you requested my lord" the raven said. Alois looked at Ciel then at Sebastian with a very confused look plastered across his face.

"Ciel? What the bloody hell is he talking about?" Alois asked angrily as he stormed up to the front of the desk next to the taller male. Ciel ignored the blonde and turned his attention to his butler.

"Good, what did you find out about it?"

"Well, I've definitely seen something like that before. The symbol on its chest is a black magic symbol that is used to drain energy from the soul quickly from whoever is closest to it. When the symbol is drawn on something then that object is about to absorb all the soul's energy and store it there. As for this case, since it was sewn onto that doll and Lord Trancy has been sleeping with it then as he slept the doll slowly sucked the energy right out of him. In the morning and as the day would go on his energy would restore itself until nighttime then the cycle would start over again. The energy would just need to be taken out by a demon and most likely consumed afterword. This method is a very old method of having a partly endless supply of a person's soul, the larger the symbol the faster the energy is taken. The cycle usually ends when the host is sucked dry and dies of exhaustion or the object and the symbol is destroyed. Side effects to being drained by the symbol is the feeling of being light headed, having unusually painful headaches, passing out in the middle of the day, and feeling very tired no matter how long you sleep" Sebastian explained as Ciel listened carefully before turning his attention to the blonde who now had a shocked expression from what the demon had said.

"Why did you do this Ciel?" Alois said, his voice sounding choked up as he held the doll tighter to his chest.

"I knew there was something wrong with that symbol. I had Sebastian take a look at it and I was right. That doll is killing you. It's the reason why you've been feeling sick. That greedy demon just made it to drain you of your soul without you knowing it-"

"Shut up! Claude wouldn't do this to me…he wouldn't lie to me…" Alois yelped as tears started to pour out of his crystal blue eyes. Ciel sighed and stood up from his desk. He walked around it and moved in front of the taller boy.

"Give me the doll Alois. I'll have Sebastian destroy it" Ciel said, as he held out his hand for the stuffed animal. Alois quickly backed away and shook his head.

"No, you can't! Claude made it for me!" Alois barked angrily as he held the doll tighter to himself.

"Would you like me to take the doll from him my lord?" Sebastian asked, as he watched Alois back up against the bookshelf with his stuffed toy. Ciel thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Fine, if you won't give me the doll then I'll just go throw myself down the grand staircase and kill your demon children" Ciel said as he turned away from the both of them and started walking towards the office door. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his forearm tightly.

"You wouldn't…" Alois said shocked, but once he saw the look on the boy's face he knew he was serious.  
>The blonde took a deep breath before handing the doll over to the demon butler. Sebastian bowed to the two before walking out of the office to dispose of the doll. As Ciel turned to sit back at his desk Alois continued to stand there with his eyes glued to the floor.<p>

"Why did you do that…why didn't you just let that doll kill me? You would have been able to get rid of me and the children" Alois muttered as he stared at the blue haired boy. Ciel didn't answer him he just continued doing his paper work.

"Go back to studying Alois" Ciel said, not even giving him a little glance. Alois stood there for a good while before picking up his book and sitting back down in his chair.

_Maybe that's not what I wanted…_ Ciel thought, as he glanced up slightly at the blonde who was still drying his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter! We worked hard on it! Thanks for reading, reviews are loved!<strong>

**Love, Alois Trancy And Ciel Phantomhive RPer**


	7. Sleep Master

Alois leaned his cheek against his fist as his tired eyes started to close again. He had been waking up with nightmares for almost a week and had hardly gotten any sleep. Ciel was busy with his work and the blonde was trying to focus on his studying, but was failing miserably at trying to stay awake. Just as his heavy eyelids where about to cover his crystal blue eyes, he felt a familiar hand come onto his shoulder. He cracked his eyes open slightly to look up at the taller male.

"Master, you don't look well. You should go back to bed and rest" The golden eyed butler said, as he stared down at his master with an indifferent expression. Alois rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and shook his head.

"I'm…fine Claude" Alois said slowly as he leaned back in the chair. He knew if he went back to bed he would just have another nightmare and wake up again. So why bother with that kind of torture? The Trancy butler continued to stand next to the blonde with a bit of a harsher expression coming across his face.

"You are very weak master, you need to rest" Claude said as he continued to stare down at the energy drained blonde. Ciel had picked his head up from his work to watch the two males. His eyes locked on the taller male, not trusting him after what he had done to Alois…not that he ever trusted that creepy demon.

_Wait…why do I even care what happens to Alois? _Ciel thought to himself. He shook his head and went back to his work, trying not to pay attention to the two males. He couldn't help but glance back up when he heard the older earl start to yell.

"I'm fine Claude! Now go back to your work!" the earl barked angrily as he glared at his butler. Claude stared at his master for a moment before bowing.

"Yes, your highness" the demon butler said before leaving. Alois sunk back down in his chair and opened up the book he was reading again. He leaned his cheek against his fist again and started to try and read as he felt the eyes of the other male watching him closely.

"…You look like hell Alois. Go take a nap. You sound more irritable than usual" Ciel said, keeping his one eye on the older male. Alois was much paler then he usually was and dark circles were very noticeable under his ocean blue eyes. His hair was slightly messed up and it looked as if he could hardly keep his head up.

"I don't…need a damn nap…I'm fine" Alois mumbled, slowly again as his head started to feel heavy. He started to lean most of the weight on his hand like it was a pillow as his blue orbs started to be covered by his slightly purple eyelids. Ciel stared at the other boy shocked. He had never seen Alois so weak before…it actually bothered him.

"My head…hurts really badly…" the blonde mumbled as his eyes shut tight. He bit his bottom lip hard as he felt sharp pains rush through his skull. Ciel sighed before getting up from his office chair and moving to stand in front of the stubborn blonde.

"Come on Trancy, I'll let you sleep in my bed if you go to sleep."

Ciel really couldn't believe what he was saying. He hated it when Alois slept in his bed and now he was actually giving him permission to sleep there. The blue haired boy held out a hand towards the older male and watched as he cracked an eye open to stare at the outstretched hand. They stared at each other for a long while before Alois closed the book he was reading. He hesitated for a moment before starting to reach out to take the smaller boy's hand.

"CIIEELLLLL!" A loud excited scream echoed through the boy's office as his office door was swung open harshly.

Alois made something of a squeak at the suddenly loud noise and put both hand on his head at the intense pain of his head ache. The young blonde girl ran into the office with a large smile on her face as she reached her arms out and wrapped them tightly around the boy's neck. Ciel gasped and quickly moved his arms over his slightly bulging stomach as he was brought into a constricting hug.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Ciel asked as he was almost choked to death by the girl's tight grip. The girl giggled as she let go of her future husband's neck.

"I wanted to spend time with you…and I told you a thousand times to call me Lizzy!" Elizabeth said, before noticing the other boy sitting slumped in his chair next to her.

"Alois? Is that you? Wow you don't look so good" the girl said as she stood next to the shot tempered boy. Alois rolled his eyes and leaned his cheek on his fist yet again.

"So I've heard…" the young earl mumbled as he turned his head away from the two. Elizabeth pouted at the earl's cold attitude towards her before turning her attention back to the blue haired boy who had quickly took his seat behind his desk.

"Why is Alois here?" the girl asked as she moved away from the older earl, feeling a little frightened by the angry look plastered across his face.

"We're going to be working together for a couple of months so he's staying at my manor for the time being" Ciel lied, keeping a close eye on the blonde haired earl as he started to look like he was going to fall asleep in the chair again. Elizabeth looked between the two boys before bending down to whisper something in Ciel's ear.

"He looks really sick, maybe you should have Sebast-"

"I know I look bloody sick. You don't have to whisper it to Ciel when I'm right here! You can say it to my bloody face you know!" Alois barked angrily. Like when the triplets whisper it made him mad when other people tried to whisper in front of him.

Elizabeth cowered closer to Ciel as she saw the very angry expression cross the blonde's face.

"Calm down Alois" Ciel said as he stared at Alois fiercely with his one uncovered eye. The blonde growled at him and turned his head away again.

"Tch whatever. I can't sit here with you two. You're making my head feel worst" Alois said angrily as he stood up from his chair.

As he started walking towards the door he felt his body start to sway to the side a little. He squinted his tired eyes as he watched how the room looked as if it was tilting to the side. He groaned under his breath and placed a hand on the side of his head. Another sharp pain shot threw his skull, sending shivers up his spine at the sudden pain. He was so focused on the pain in his head that he almost bumped into the door frame. He growled under his breath and moved out of the way before quickly walking out of the room.

Ciel had noticed the unbalanced way the blonde walked and sighed. He really didn't understand why the blonde wouldn't just go relax if he isn't feeling well. Must be because of how stubborn the damn earl could be, silence fell in the room as Ciel went deep into thought.

"U-Um Ciel…?" Elizabeth said, feeling a little awkward in the silence, Ciel looked up at the girl and sighed again.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I really have to much work to do right now."

Ciel really disliked lying to the cheerful blonde but he couldn't risk having to explain his pregnant looking stomach. He cursed Alois under his breath when he saw the sad look cross the girl's face. An idea had popped into the back of the bluenette's head but it wasn't an idea he would want to consider…

"Elizabeth…if you really want to stay...you could help me with something" Ciel said, wanting to bite his tongue for even starting to mention his idea. He flinched when the girl jumped up with excitement and started squeaking with happiness.

"I'd love to help you Ciel! What do you need me to do?"

"Well obviously you could see Alois hasn't been feeling well. Why don't you try and nurse him back to health?" Ciel suggested, now he was really kicking himself for saying it. He didn't want to let Elizabeth anywhere near that psychopath, especially when he was such an awful mood…but seeing Alois look like he was half dead actually bothered him…and he had no bloody idea why.

"…Nurse Alois back to health…why? His butler should be taking care of him right, and um…I thought you didn't like him…so why should you care if he's sick?" Elizabeth asked, a little confused by the matter.

"I don't like him or care about him for that matter but I'd rather him not walking around my manor looking like he's about to die and possibly get myself sick. He is on bad ends with his butler from some recent events at the moment so he's being stubborn with him…well more stubborn than usual, so he's refusing to rest like he should. With your charm and kindness I'm sure you could get him to at least try and rest. You could make him some of that soup you made me the last time I was sick" Ciel said, he had no idea why the hell he was saying all this. He knew Alois wasn't very fond of women so why on earth would he listen to Elizabeth? Especially when he found her extremely annoying.

The girl was silent for a moment before speaking up. "I don't know Ciel. I'm a little…afraid of him and I don't think he's very fond of me either. I mean, you saw how angry he was before…and I know he was the one who took out his servant's eye when she made him mad. I don't want him to hurt me or anything" Elizabeth said nervously. Ciel turned his head to the girl and gave her one of his rare sweet smiles.

"Don't worry about that. I've given him strict instructions that if he were to lay even a finger on you there will be extreme consequences. If you feel he is about to hurt you just remind him of that and he'll immediately stop and honestly Lizzy I think he's way to sick and weak to even try and hurt you, so don't worry." Ciel continued to give her his sweet smile that he knew she couldn't resist, the blonde blushed lightly and nodded.

"Alright Ciel. For you, I'll help" Lizzy said before walking out of the room to find the sick boy. Once she had left Ciel ran both hands threw his dark blue hair and growled angrily.

_Why the bloody hell did I just do that!? I shouldn't care about Alois. What's wrong with me?_

* * *

><p>"Oh, there you are Alois!" Elizabeth said as she spotted a mop of blonde hair out in the garden.<p>

He was busy staring down at a bush of blue bells that had just become in bloom. His eyes were half closed as he reached down to pick one of the tiny flowers, not really seeming to notice the other child that was approaching him. As she got to him she pouted when he still didn't seem to notice her. She hesitantly reached out and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Alois's eyes widened slightly when he felt the sudden hand on his shoulder. He glanced to the side then back at the flowers; not even having the energy to give her a dirty look.

"What…do you want?" Alois asked slowly as he picked one of the tiny flowers and brought it close to his face, tilting his head as he admired it.

"Ciel wanted me to try and get you to rest. You really do look weak Alois. Why don't you just go lie down for a few minutes? Maybe you'll start to feel better? I could make you some of the soup I make for Ciel when he isn't feeling well if you like?" Elizabeth said, trying to be as nice as possible to the male…even though she still was a little afraid of him.

Alois moved his hand up and tried placing the flower in his hair as he tried finding the energy to answer the girl.

"I don't want…to go lay down and I don't want anything to eat…and why the bloody hell did Ciel ask you to help me anyway?" Alois asked, annoyed as he struggled to keep his arm up as he tried putting the flower in his hair. Elizabeth reached up and slipped the flower from his weak fingers before turning him to face her.

"Here, let me help" Elizabeth said, as he moved Alois's hair back slightly before slipping the flower in his hair.

He would have protested and pushed her away but he could hardly even lift his arms. She picked another flower and carefully placed it next to the other in his hair; She couldn't help her girly nature by putting more flowers in the boy's hair.

"Well, I was confused by why he wanted me to help you too. I suppose he must be worried about you." Elizabeth quickly pulled her hands back at the sudden sound of Alois's wicked laughter. He put a hand on his side and laughed loudly at the comment.

"Ciel? Worried about me? I wouldn't believe that in a million years" Alois laughed.

"Well, why would he send me down here to help you if he knows your butler could always help you? He must be worried since he's probably using me to make sure you're going to get some rest and get better!" Elizabeth spoke up, not liking how Alois was laughing at the thought of Ciel actually caring about someone.

"He probably just doesn't trust Claude" Alois mumbled, he was silent for a long while and reaching down again and picking another small light blue flower.

"….Alright…if it makes you and Ciel leave me alone I'll go rest…but only for a few minutes, and I'm not going to sleep I'm just laying down" Alois said fiercely as he walked past the smaller blonde. Elizabeth smiled and followed the boy into the manor and towards the grand staircase.

_Ciel will be happy with me _Elizabeth thought happily as she walked next to Alois up the grand staircase. Alois stopped when he suddenly felt his body start to sway again. The room seemed to become blurry and tilt to the side again as he tried walking up another stair.

"I don't….feel so good" Alois mumbled before falling backwards. His eyes shot closed and he became unconscious before his body started to tumble back down the stairs.

Elizabeth gasped and screamed a blood curdling scream as she looked back to see Alois's unconscious body at the end of the stairs. The two butlers and Ciel came rushing at the sound of Elizabeth's scream. She had ran down the stairs and was now kneeling down the boy's unconscious body.

"Alois! Are you okay?!" she yelped in fear. Claude knelt down by his master's side and put a hand on his neck to feel a pulse.

"We were just walking upstairs and he said he didn't feel well, and then he just fainted!" Elizabeth said quickly in her high fear filled high pitched voice; The golden eyed butler sighed and carefully moved his hands under Alois's body before picking him up in his arms.

"Don't worry my lady. He merely passed out from exhaustion. I'll take him up to his room to check is he has any injuries from falling down the stairs" Claude said before walking past her, carrying the blonde boy's limp body.

Ciel stood at the top of the stairs with his butler by his side as he stared at Alois's body with his one uncovered blue eye. He felt like his heart had beat hard against his chest when he got a look at Alois's pale face.

"Are you worried about Lord Trancy?" Sebastian asked, a smug smile starting to come across his face. Ciel looked up at him with a scowl as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm not the least bit worried" the bluenette retorted. Sebastian continued to keep the smile on his face as the sound of the boy's fast beating heart.

"Ciel, not to be rude…but you look like you've gained weight" Elizabeth said once she reached the top of the stair. She stared down at the boy's bulging stomach with a confused look crossing her face. Ciel's eyes widened as he moved his crossed arms lower to cover his stomach.

"I guess I have gained a little weight…" Ciel said looking away from the girl again, not wanting to lie to his cousin's face again.

"Don't be embarrassed Ciel. You should just lay off the sweets for a while" Elizabeth said nervously, thinking she had made Ciel feel bad about himself in some way.

"I shall put young master on a diet so he goes back to his skinny form" the red eyed butler said as he bowed to the two, his smug smile seeming to have widened. Ciel glared up at his butler again before turning to walk away from the two.

"Where are you going Ciel?" Elizabeth asked as she started following him.

"I'm going to see if I need to call in a doctor for Alois. I heard him fall from my office. He could have hit his head hard on one of the stairs so I wanted to see if there were any injuries to his skull" Ciel said as he continued to walk to the guest room where Claude most likely had taken him.

"I knew you were worried about Lord Trancy" Sebastian said under his breath as he followed his young master to where the unconscious boy was, his smug smile not showing any signs of disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter! Me and Ciel worked hard on it! PLEASE REVIEW WE LOVE REVIEWS!<strong>

**Love, Earl Alois Trancy RPlayer and Earl Ciel Phantomhive RPlayer**


	8. Coma

"Cla…Claude…" Alois mumbled as he reached up towards his butler as he was laid in the bed. His purple boots were carefully pulled off his feet before he was tucked in securely by the demon.

"You need to rest master. You are very ill" Claude said, as he pushed Alois's blonde bangs out of the way of his forehead to see if there was any bruising. He helped the boy sit up for a moment so he could check the back of his head as well. Once he saw there weren't any noticeable bruises or cuts on the boy's head he carefully laid him back down and went to start a fire in the fireplace to keep him warm as he slept. Ciel stood there in the doorway with his one uncovered eye locked on the delusional older male. He had never seen Alois so weak before…it actually disturbed him.

"Claude…I don't…I don't want to lay down…my body hurts…" Alois groaned as he slowly moved his head from side to side, like he was trying to shake the pain away. Claude soon came back to his master's side and gently placed a soothingly hand on his forehead.

"You collapsed down the stairs master. Your body will be sore for a while. Luckily you don't have any broken bones or a concussion so you shouldn't be in any fatal danger. Your body is physically exhausted from not sleeping so you must rest now. I shall prepare tea and fish and chips for you for when you wake" Claude said as he bowed to the young boy as he turned to leave he stopped when he suddenly felt a small hand on his wrist.

"Don't… don't leave me alone…at least…not until I fall asleep" Alois said as weakly held onto the butler's wrist. Claude straightened his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he sat on the edge of the bed. It didn't take long for Alois to pass out from exhaustion again, his crystal blue eyes closing gently as the hand clamped around Claude's wrist fell to his side.

"Sleep well master" Claude said before standing up and walking towards the exit of the room where the three were still standing, watching them. The two butlers exchanged hate filled glares towards each other before Claude left to go prepare his master some tea and lunch.

"Elizabeth, I don't think now is the best time for a visit considering how Alois is right now. Do you mind coming back another time?" Ciel asked the girl, still not taking his eye off the peacefully sleeping boy.

"O-Of course Ciel. Please tell Lord Trancy I hope he gets better soon when he wakes up…he is scary but I don't want him to be sick like that" Elizabeth said, as she took another worried look at the sick boy.

"I shall prepare a carriage for you Lady Elizabeth" Sebastian said as he led the girl downstairs to the front room.

Ciel stood outside the doorway for god knows how long until he finally started walking towards Alois's bed. He hesitated before sitting down on the edge of the bed to stared down at Alois's pale sleeping face. He sighed seeing his expression was already twisted into something of pure fear.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Alois? I have nightmares every night to but you don't see me dying from exhaustion, you idiot" Ciel said, as he glared down at Alois. He flinched when Alois suddenly thrashed over onto his side.

"N-No…" Alois whispered as he started to claw at the crisp white sheets. His body started to shake in fear as he thrashed roughly over onto his back again. Ciel's eyes widened as he watched the older boy thrash around like something was attacking him. He instinctively moved a hand out and placed it on the boy's shoulder to keep him still.

"Alois…" Ciel started before he was interrupted by his jet black butler.

"Lady Elizabeth has left master" Sebastian said as he stood at the doors entrance.

Ciel stared at his butler for a moment before looking at the blonde who had seemed to have gotten calm all of a sudden. Ciel moved his hand from his shoulder up to his head to see for himself if Alois has any injuries on his head.

"Sebastian, go get ice for Alois's head. He has a large bump on the side of his head that needs to be treated" Ciel said, moving his fingers gently over the bump that was sticking out from the young earl's head. He pulled his hand back when Alois whimpered at the pain of his injury being touched. He figured the bump had just formed since Claude had made no mention of it when he examined Alois first.

"Here master" Sebastian said as he walked back into the room with cold cloth to put over Alois's head.

Ciel took it from him and folded it so it would be able to fit nicely under Alois's head. He turned the blonde's head to the side so that the bump was pressing against the cold towel.

"You are very gentle when handling Lord Trancy, could it be that you are worried about him?" Sebastian asked as he grinned slyly at his master's actions.

"Shut up Sebastian. Of course I'm not worried about him. I just don't want him to die in my manor and leave me with these devil children of his" Ciel retorted.

"But if Lord Trancy were to pass, then you would be able to get rid of those devil children without Alois being in the way of it."

Ciel was silent for a while before looking up at his demon butler with his one uncovered eye.

"Alois would surely haunt me from the grave if I were to hurt his precious children."

* * *

><p>Alois crystal blue eyes slowly opened as the intruding sun shined its light through the window of his bedroom. He was shocked he had actually been able to sleep through the night and even more shocked that he no longer felt exhausted. He stretched his thin arms over his head before sliding out of the bed to go find where everyone was. He didn't care who he just wanted to have the company…since he couldn't stand being alone. As he took a step forward he quickly stopped when he felt a mind numbing pain on the side of his head. He stumbled a bit before catching his balance on one of door frame.<p>

"What the bloody hell…" Alois said as he reached up and felt the lump on the side of his head that had gotten smaller with the time he had been passed out. He wasn't able to recall anything that had happened the night before or even the few days before then. Once he was able to keep his balance he quickly started walking to the closest room he knew someone would be in: Ciel's office.

"Ciel…Ciel are you here?" Alois asked as he opened the door to the boys office, luckily Ciel was sitting right there with a quill pen in his hand and writing something on the paper in front of him. Ciel's eye grew wide when he saw the blonde standing there in the doorway.

"Ciel…why do I have this bump on my head? Why…can't I remember what happened yesterday? Or the day before that?" Alois asked, his voice laced with confusion and maybe even a little bit of fear. Ciel sighed as he stood up from his desk, revealing that the bump that held Alois's children had seemed to grow twice in size since Alois last saw him.

"You had an accident Alois which made you sleep for a very long time" Ciel said as he approached the shocked blonde. Alois couldn't take his eyes off the boy's pregnant looking stomach as he said those words.

"What do you mean...How long have I been asleep?" Alois asked as he fear filled eyes met with Ciel's calm one.

"You collapsed from exhaustion and fell down the grand staircase. The bump on your head if from when you fell. Your body had taken so much that it couldn't handle anymore so it shut down…you've been in a coma for three weeks Alois."

Alois stared at him with wide eyes for god knows how long before suddenly falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist.

"Hey! What the bloody hell do you t-…"

"Shut up! Don't move and don't say a word" Alois said angrily as he pressed the side of his face to Ciel's stomach. Ciel stared down at the older male with a confused expression as minute by minute past. Alois closed his eyes as he tried to feel any sort of movement in that large bump. His heart seemed to feel like it was about to stop with ever second that past.

"Do you feel them moving around?" Alois asked as he took his face off Ciel's stomach to look up at him. Ciel's teeth clenched when he saw the look on Alois's face…it was…unexplainable…

"I haven't felt them move at all, but just before when you came in…I felt something, like they pressed on my insides for a moment" Ciel said as he turned away from the other's gaze. Alois just smiled as he let his head press to Ciel's stomach again.

"They kicked you. Maybe they like the sound of my voice" Alois said happily as he tried to talk louder, he flinched when he suddenly felt a very light kick against his cheek. Ciel had obviously felt it to since he seemed to move back slightly at the movement inside him.

"I felt that one definitely" Ciel said as he put a hand on his stomach, annoyed that he had just been kicked by the children he was nourishing. A large smile spread across Alois's face as he stood back up.

"Good. This means they're still alive" Alois said as he continued to smile down at the bump that carried his children.

"Why would you think they wouldn't be alive?" Ciel asked as he looked up at the blonde.

"Well, when you said I had been asleep for so long I figured you would try to get rid of them since I wouldn't have been able to stop you."

Ciel wasn't surprised Alois would think such a thing of him, since he knew he really didn't even want to see the children once they were born. He took a step back again when Alois bent down and kissed his stomach.

"How can you be so attached to these children already? You've never cared about anyone but yourself but now you're completely in love with these two children?" Alois just laughed at Ciel's question and shook his head.

"Of course I love them. They are my children, I made them. They are a part of me and I would do anything to protect them…and they're the only family I have. I don't want to lose them." Alois said as that strange expression came across his face again.

Ciel stared at him for a while before he knew what expression that was, something he hadn't seen in years…an expression he was shocked to see Alois was actually capable of having; The expression of a loving and protective parent.


	9. Music

"Wow…I really hit my head hard didn't I?" Alois asked as he stared at the still noticeable bump on the side of his head. He winced in pain as the touched the injury with the pads of his fingers. He hated seeing that bump mock him; The bump that made him lose so much of his memory that he couldn't even remember what he did the day he passed out.

"You collapsed from nearly the top of the grand staircase and fell all the way to the bottom. Elizabeth had told me she saw you slam the side of your head on the marble floor when you got to the bottom so that's probably where that bump came from. Just be glad you didn't crack your skull open or get any broken bones" Ciel said as he kept his gaze down at the paperwork he was doing. Alois sighed in frustration as he walked back to the chair in front of the boy's desk. He sat down and moved one leg over the other as he relaxed his sore body into the comfortable chair. When he had gotten changed into some clean clothes he had noticed his head wasn't the only place where there were bruises from his fall.

"Elizabeth? I don't remember her being here…" The blonde said as he knitted his brow together in concentration, trying his hardest to remember what happened that day. He could hardly remember what the girl looked like even though he had seen her on a few occasions before…

"You hit your head very hard Alois. You could have lost a portion of your memory from that" Ciel said, as he stood up from his chair and stretched his sore muscles; Carrying twins in a body that was never made to be impregnated with children in the first place was a lot more stressful then it would be on a woman's body. Alois looked up at the bluenette as a concerned look flashed across his face. He stood up from his chair and went over to Ciel's side.

"If your back is hurting you then let me give you a massage" Alois said, as he watched Ciel sit back down at his desk. He could hardly pull his chair in all the way to his desk because of his largely grown stomach.

"I don't want your hands on me. Just go sit back down and rest your head so it gets better" Ciel said, as he placed a hand on his back before bending forward to continue doing his work.

The blonde rolled his eyes at the boys' stubbornness and swiftly moved behind him before placing his hands gently on his back.

"Come on, you'll feel better" Alois said as he gently started to rub his hands on the spots he thought Ciel was having the most pain.

The younger earl was about to push him away but…surprisingly it actually felt good having Alois massage his sore back for him. It only took a few minutes before Ciel was able to relax in the chair and start doing his work normally.

"In a few months you'll have to be in bed most of the time and you should start putting your feet up as well so your ankles get less swollen" Alois said as he started working on the bluenette's lower back.

Ciel was surprised the blonde had actually known that considering he had just lost a large portion of his memory.

"How did you remember that?" Ciel asked curiously. He already knew the procedures he would have to take soon since he had read some pregnancy books but he was still surprised Alois remembered that.

"Well the nights that I wasn't able to sleep I read a couple books on pregnancy and what would help back aches because I knew that carrying twins would be very painful for your back and ankles. I also looked at a book on what massages were good to give pregnant woman so I learned those so I'd be able to help your back feel better" Alois explained.

"You remember all that…and yet you forget everything else?" Ciel asked, shaking his head at how illogical the whole thing was. Alois was silent for a while before a small smirk spread across his face at Ciel's frustration.

"I guess I just remember the important things" the older male said as he took his hands off Ciel's back. He hoisted himself up on the edge of his desk and crossed one leg over the other.

"Does your back feel better now?" Alois asked as he smirked at the smaller male.

Ciel looked up at him and felt his expression twist into one of hate as he stared at that annoying smile spread across the blonde's face.

"I suppose it feels a little better" Ciel said as he straightened his posture.

Letting a small sigh of relief escape past his lips at feeling no more sharp pains in his back. The two boys looked up at the sound of a knock at the office door. Alois's expression immediately went into one of pure happiness when he saw his butler enter the room.

"It is time for your schooling Master" Claude said, as he stared at the two with that emotionless expression of his. Alois slid off the desk and bent his head down to kiss Ciel's cheek.

"I'll be back in a little while. Keep the babies company while I'm gone, and make sure to talk to them so they don't get lonely" the blonde said with a large smirk spread across his face as he patted Ciel's pregnant stomach gently.

The younger boy glared at him as he rubbed the spot where Alois had kissed him on the back of his hand. After Alois had left, Ciel sat there in the silence of the room as he continued to work on the paperwork in front of him. As he looked down he couldn't help but stare down at his bulging stomach.

"Your father is a real moron, you two better not turn out to be like him" Ciel said, quietly as he placed a hand on his stomach. He winced when he felt a sudden kick to his insides.

"Don't kick me you ungrateful demon children! You should be thankful that I haven't had Sebastian rip you out and kill you." the boy said angrily.

When he didn't feel any more kicks to his stomach he gently rubbed the bump and kept his hand there as he let his other hand be busy with his writing.

"Good, now stay quiet while I work."

* * *

><p>Alois was surprised that he had remembered all of his scales and exercises Claude had taught him for his piano lesson. He knew Claude liked it when he remembered what he taught him so that could have been the reason why he had kept that in his memory.<p>

"Play this song. I taught it to you in your last lesson" the demon said as he placed the sheet music for 'The Slightly Chipped Full Moon' in front of the younger male.

Alois smiled as he got ready to play. This was one of Alois's favorite songs so he was glad Claude had picked this one for him to perform; especially since he basically knew the entire piece by heart.

Alois placed his skinny fingers on the piano and started to play; moving his fingers to the rhythm of the metronome Claude had set up as he concentrated on the music. He was so focused on the song he was playing he didn't notice the smaller boy leaning against the doorframe, watching him. Since it had gotten late Ciel had started heading up to bed but he stopped when he heard the beautiful music coming from the main room.

"It's surprising Lord Trancy is able to play such a piece even after the accident he had just had" Sebastian said, as he stood next to the young boy. Ciel looked up at him and shook his head.

"He only remembers it because he knows it pleases his butler. Whatever he knows that something will make Claude proud of him he'll be sure to remember it and do it" Ciel said, knowing how obsessed the blonde boy was with the spider demon. He shook his head again as he turned to head back to his bedroom, not wanting to be around when the boy finished his lesson.

Once the song had ended Alois folded his hands in his lap and looked up at his butler with a large smile spread across his face, awaiting the praise he was sure to get for performing the song without fail.

"Very good master, that will be our last lesson for today. Now you should get to sleep early to rest the injury on your head" Claude said, as he took the sheet music and put it in the folder he had in his hands.

Alois stood up from his seat and followed the demon out of the room and up towards his bedroom. His head had started to ache again so it would be best to sleep…well at least try to sleep. Once they had got there Ciel was already dressed in his night shirt and was laying on his back in his king sized bed. He didn't protest when the blonde walked in and started to be undressed by his butler; there was no use arguing with him anymore about sleeping in a different room.

"Goodnight master" Claude said, as he bowed to the young teen before going towards the bedroom door.

Alois sat down on the opposite side of the bed and stared down at the floor. His legs hung off the edge of the bed as his hands clutched at the sheets underneath him.

"Alois…go to sleep" Ciel said, as he stared at the boy. He watched as Alois slowly shook his head and continued to just watch his legs dangle off the side of the bed.

"I don't want to have another nightmare like last time…I'll just stay awake…" the blonde said a little quietly.

They stayed quiet for a while before Ciel let a long sigh escape his lips. He pulled the blankets down slightly and reached an arm out towards the older male.

"Come here Alois. You can sleep close to me if it'll help you fall asleep" Ciel said, as he waited for the boy to crawl in next to him. Alois just turned his head slightly to stare at the smaller male with those tired looking blue eyes of his.

"Are you teasing me or do you mean it?" Alois asked, not believe the kind act Ciel was putting on was actually true.

"I'm not teasing you. I just don't want you to almost die from exhaustion again. Mostly because you need to be healthy to take care of these children of yours after they are born. Now come over here before I change my mind" the bluenette said fiercely.

Alois turned onto the bed and moved in close next to the smaller male. He laid on his side and used Ciel's outstretched arm as a pillow as he snuggled in close next to him, enjoying the comforting feeling of being close to another person.

"Now go to sleep" Ciel said, once Alois had gotten in comfortably next to him. He opened his eyes too slightly at the feeling of the older male placing a hand on his stomach. He looked over to see Alois had fallen asleep quickly and was already deep in his blissful unconsciousness. Ciel sighed as he let his eyes slowly close at the comforting feeling he was also having from having the warm body close to him.

"Goodnight Trancy…" he mumbled before slipping into his own unconscious bliss.


End file.
